


Apart

by Emariia



Series: Mine [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ;D, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: Part II of Mine, the Angsty, frustrating and feel inducing sequel.Victor is taken, Yuri is taken, the Prince of the kingdom of Kashin is taken. The emperor is a bedridden king with no other heirs, the state is in chaos and it's up to Yuuri to rescue his lovers before they are killed, or worse: ;PFollow  Yuuri, Yuri, and Victor as they race against a primordial set to destroying the universe.Featuring: Zmaj, Batil, Nar, Otabek, Heir and Taqa





	1. Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO LOVELIES  
> Now, I KNOW you're upset because of how I left the last chapter- *wipes tomato off of face*  
> But I have this thing for you, If you'd like to soothe your cliffhanger-induced-rash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real thing this time, lovelies!   
> The start of the plot. If you disliked all of the fluff the last story had, I'll let you know now that the boys are not gonna get a lot of love this time around. 
> 
> Have fun!

Victor groaned softly. He was somewhere damp and humid, he could feel the water in the air weighing him down. He blinked. Somewhere dark, too. Victor sat up slowly and froze at the rattle of chains. He twitched his hands, which he now realized were bound together and heard several small clinks as the chains closest to him were tinkled together. Victor let out a quiet huff and rose slowly, being careful to keep his hands as still as possible. Victor strained his ears and heard running steps. He pressed himself into the darkest corner of his cell and felt himself cringe inwardly when the sharp smell of urine tingled his nose as he felt himself touch a wet spot on the floor. Victor wiggled a finger to clean the mess up, and he felt a sharp sting of pain as the magic was forced back under his skin. He hissed lowly and froze as something silvery-white and screaming bloody murder flew past his cell. His heart pounded and he found himself pressed into the corner of the wall. Victor scowled softly and forced his rabbity heart to slow. The bloodcurdling scream sounded again, and Victor flinched. 

A shock of pain went up his arms again and Victor flinched again. He felt a sting again and a pressure at the back of his head. His bonds thrummed with panic and worry on one side and wistful resignation on the other, and Victor’s head shot up. 

His beloveds. 

Of course. If he wasn’t attempting magic, then it had to be his bonds. Magic was spontaneously generated when they were contacting each other. 

Or attempting to. 

Victor tentatively reached out to them and promptly bit through his lip at the pain that shot through him. He pulled himself far, far away from the bonds and licked at the blood on his lips to try and stem the blood flow. 

Victor’s face screwed up into a grimace. 

That had hurt. If it got worse incrementally over time, he didn;t know if he’d be able to attempt contacting them again without passing out. Victor curled himself into the corner and glared out at the world around him. His eyes flashed red and pain flashed up his sides, but he didn’t care. 

This place was keeping him from his beloveds. 

It was hurting them. 

He would burn it to the ground to escape. 

……………

Yuri stared at the spot where Victor had stood not a moment before with wide and panicked eyes. Yuuri just stared blankly out in front of him with a sad smile on his face. Otabek sighed loudly and pushed his fingers through his hair. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, can you track him, please?” Yuri pleaded to his dark haired lover, “Please, he could be hurt or trapped or endangered or he could be-” Yuri was hyperventilating and Yuuri wrapped his arms around Yuri gently. 

 

“Let’s reach out to him together, lovely,” Yuuri said softly, “There's a better chance that he’ll respond that way.” Yuri nodded and Yuuri stroked over his cheek gently. “And breathe, love. Okay?” Yuri nodded and clung to Yuuri tightly. A silvery blue-green swirling light rose from them and Otabek stared in awe as it rolled and wound around them, flowing in and out of them and mixing. It crashed into them just as their foreheads touched and then it was gone and they were glowing from the inside. Otabek was watching them with a small smile on his face until Yuuri and Yuri tore away from each other with a gasp. Yuuri was standing straight and rigid, but Yuri had fallen to the ground, clutching himself. 

Yuri wiped new tears from himself and pushed himself up to two legs. He looked up and noticed that Yuuri was staring into nothing, his body taut as a bowstring. 

“Yuuri?” Yuri called softly. Yuuri flinched before he blinked and his eyes focused on Yuri. 

“Yuri.” Yuuri said, whispering, “He can’t use magic, and we can’t call out to him. every time magic is generated on his end, he’s hurt.” Yuri bowed his head and sighed softly, moving to wrap Yuuri up in his arms. Yuuri melted into his embrace and Otabek stood to the side, frowning down at the pavement where Victor had disappeared. 

Yuuri buried his face in Yuri’s chest and tried not to cry. 

He’d known that all of this, this constant bubbling happiness and the feeling of belonging somewhere, the fact that he wasn’t locked in some dark, deep hole had been too good to be true. Yuuri almost thought that it would have been better if they’d just left him there, so he wouldn’t have this warmth and happiness ripped away from him again. 

“We’ll find him, Yuuri,” Yuri breathed, and Yuuri snuggled closer into his arms. “We’ll find him and I’ll stay close by your side until we do.” Yuuri sniffled and he finally lost his battle against his tears. 

Yuri stroked down Yuuri’s back and looked over at Otabek. “I’m taking him home. I’ll see you tomorrow if I can,” he said softly. 

Otabek shook his head. “Take care of him. I’ll still be here when you’re both ready.” 

Yuri smiled gratefully and Gently swept Yuuri onto his back. Yuuri clutched his shoulders and wrapped his legs around Yuri’s waist tightly, burying his face in between Yuri’s shoulder blades. Yuri stroked gently over the legs he was holding and felt Yuuri give hiccuping sobs against his back. 

Yuri stared determinedly ahead of himself, trying to offer Yuuri what comfort he could. 

He was going to get Victor back if it was the last thing he did. He felt Yuuri press his lips to the side of his neck and smiled softly, sending a brush of gentle warmth down their bond. Yuuri shuddered and then relaxed on Yuri’s back. Yuri felt a wet spot forming underneath Yuuri’s face, but all he could focus on was how unstable Yuri was, how close he was to the edge of losing control completely. 

He had to get Victor back. 

It was looking like this half of the continent depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday gift for 0_ZeRo_0! Have a wonderful day, girl!

Victor dreamt. 

 

Victor dreamt of a small fawn curled into a ball, huddling against a golden colored house cat, both crying and shaking and trembling with sorrow. Victor dreamt of blonde and black locks spilling over white sheets, of tears and crystals dropping to the floor. He dreamt that the blonde and black were torn apart and that the black was left screaming to the sky. He dreamt that the blonde was thrown in a heap to the ground, his tangled limbs sprawled around him as his life bled out of him as red ink. 

 

Victor dreamt of blackness. 

 

When Victor awoke, he stared at the ceiling in terror until he got his breathing under control and he could close his eyes without wanting to scream at the inky blackness waiting behind his eyelids. 

 

Victor pushed himself into a sitting position slowly, resting his head against his forearms. He touched the bonds tentatively and readied himself for a shock that didn’t come. He reached across the bonds carefully and slipped around his mates’ sleeping minds. Yuuri was filled with a great sorrow, a regret and a desperation. Victor sent him as much firm reassurance as he could, and smiled when he felt Yuuri’s mind loosen and caressed him into a deep sleep. Victor flitted out of Yuuri’s mind and into Yuri’s. 

 

Yuri’s mind was filled with a desperate sort of resolve, a need to be strong, a need to support. Victor could only assume that he felt he needed to be the strong one for Yuuri to lean on. There was a cause for concern. If Yuuri ever exploded, the force could devastate half of the world. 

 

Victor sent Yuri some calm, soothing reassurance, and smiled wider as Yuri relaxed. Victor didn’t know who had him or where he was yet or why, but his mates were happier now than they had been, and Victor had done that. It was a relief after being unable to contact them in any way for a whole day. He heard a faint screech and a clang and hurriedly pulled back into his own mind, pushing the connections to the side as far away as he could without hurting them. Heavy boots stomped over to his cell, but he kept his head down when they stopped in front of him. 

 

He heard the swishing of fine fabric over the ground- a cloak or a skirt- and he tensed internally, waiting for a strike, and insult, a threat-

 

“Why hello, Yami,” The voice was silky and smooth, high but pleasant to the ear. A woman’s voice, and a well bred one, at that. “It’s so nice to see you again.” 

 

Victor looked up to see a beautiful blue skirt and long ebony hair framing a perfect face. She was beautiful and ugly. He could see her soul and she was strong, a goddess, but a twisted one, an evil one. She smiled, and Victor fought against his urge to flinch. 

 

“We have much to discuss.” Her eyes glittered. 

 

……………

 

Yuuri woke with a gasp as a feeling of safety and reassurance filled him from his bond. 

 

“Victor,” He breathed. He reached out for him, but Victor was pulling away. Soon after, he pulled away completely and Yuuri couldn’t sense him anymore. Yuuri sat up and stared across the room at his and Yuri’s cloaks, and slid soundlessly off of the bed. 

 

Victor was alive and fine. Restrained, but fine. Yuuri let out a short breath and rolled his shoulders back. He pushed open the door and almost tripped over Makkachin, who was laying on the threshold. 

 

“Makkachin,” Yuuri said softly. The dark furred beast looked up at him with big sad eyes and Yuuri sank to the ground there to throw his arms around Makkachin’s neck. Makkachin wuffed softly and pressed himself against Yuuri so that he could sniff over Yuuri’s face and neck. He pulled back and Yuuri obediently let him go so that Makkachin could sniff him for injuries. When Makkachin was sure he was fine, he laid back over the threshold. Yuuri slipped down the hallway and to the Library. Once he was there, he stared at Victor’s chair. Yuuri lifted the blanket from the back of the chair and curled into it, covering himself. He took in the scent of his missing beloved and slept. 

 

……………

 

When Yuri woke up, the sun was shining through the window, and the spot where Yuuri had been the night before was cold. Yuri panicked for a moment before reaching through the bond. Yuuri was safe, and in the bath. Yuri left the room and padded down hallways until he stood before the last door separating them. He hesitated for only a moment before pushing the door open slowly. He poked his head around and his face grew red. 

 

“Yuri?” Yuuri called, looking back at him. Yuuri was sitting on the ledge of the bath, slipping into the tub. Yuri stepped into the room and Yuuri blushed at the expression on Yuri’s face. “D-did you come here to bathe with me?” 

 

Both of their faces flamed red, and Yuri nodded, fumbling with his clothing. Yuuri leaned over to help him, but he slipped on the wet tile as he was getting out and fell forward onto Yuri, taking them both to the floor. Yuri’s face blazed. He could feel  _ all _ of Yuuri through his now wet clothes. Yuuri giggled and pressed his face into Yuri’s chest. Yuri felt something there release, and he lifted his arms to hold Yuuri to himself. With Yuuri’s help, Yuri got out of his clothes and they slid into the bath together, each holding the other possessively.

 

“I wish Viktor was here,” Yuri said softly, squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

“Hey,” Yuuri said, “Look at me. Open your eyes, Yuri.” 

 

Yuri did, and started at the hard purpose in Yuuri’s eyes. 

 

“We  _ will _ find him,” Yuuri said,  determination filling every word, “We’ll find him. How can we not?” 

 

“I believe you,” Yuri whispered, and kissed him.

 

And he did believe. 

 

And somewhere, in a dark cell, Viktor smiled. Because he knew that when Yuuri and Yuri worked together, the world would tremble and give way before them. Nothing could stop them. 

 

And somewhere else, applying a new coat of moisturizer, Myrissa shivered as a sense of foreboding crashed over her.. Something was about to go terribly wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri and Yuri spent hours deep in their mindspace, trying to find a connection to Victor, trying to find the pull on their souls that would lead them to him. 

 

Yuuri, to whom magic became very easy after his half- ascension to godhood, got frustrated very quickly. 

 

“I can’t find him!” Yuuri yelled, bursting from his mind. The noise and movement startled Yuri out of his own meditation, and he watched his mate in concern as Yuuri stormed around the room, sparks flying from his fingertips. Yuri was sure he’d almost had it, and wanted to be angry, but seeing how upset Yuuri was already made him calm. His Yuuri was so terribly distraught over this. Yuri would fix it as best he could. 

 

“My sweet,” Yuri called softly, biting his lip nervously. “Yuuri,” 

 

Yuuri spun around and directed the force of his glare at Yuri, who flinched back from the venomous stare. Yuuri softened in an instant and when he was close enough, Yuri pulled him into a hug. 

 

“Sorry,” Yuuri said softly, “Sorry. I just-” 

 

Yuri rubbed Yuuri’s back and hummed softly, rocking his soulmate from side to side. 

 

“Sorry.” Yuuri’s breath hitched and he melted into Yuri’s embrace. Yuuri shuddered a little and then stilled, and Yuri gently pulled Yuuri all the way onto his lap. 

 

“I- I spent so long dreaming of him and I knew I had you already, somewhere in my subconscious, and when I finally find him, when I’m finally safe, I only get him for a month and then he’s gone?” Yuuri took a deep shuddering breath and blew it out. “I’m just- just really anxious to find him and I’m sorry that I took it out on you.”

 

“It’s okay, Yuuri love,” Yuri said softly, rubbing Yuuri’s back. “You’re stressed. You don’t know what’s going on. It’s alright that you’re not put together so well. But remember what you told me?” Yuuri shook his head against Yuri’s chest. “You told me that we would find him and to not give up hope. We can’t give up, Yuuri. We’ll find him.”

 

Yuuri gave a small hiccup and pressed his face farther into Yuri’s tunic. 

 

“We can do it, Yuuri. There’s no way we’ll give up until we find him.” 

 

Yuuri nodded. “We can’t not,” he mumbled back. 

 

Yuri pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s head and smiled. 

 

“That’s my boy,” 

 

……………

 

Viktor winced internally as he was dragged along the cold, uneven stone floor. The Lady had spelled some sort of liquid into his stomach, and then his limbs had all gone numb and he’d slumped forward onto his face. He was being dragged behind her gently swishing skirts by two guards, and he was thrown roughly to the floor at her feet. She nudged him with a slippered foot and he gave a warning rumble deep in his chest. The Lady laughed and Viktor heard her skirts swish as she turned and sank into a chair. His stomach expanded uncomfortably again as she spelled something else into it and he growled louder as his body broke out in pins and needles. The door slammed shut behind him, a big stone hewn thing that looked as if it weighed four times him and his mates combined. 

 

“Hello, Yami.” The lady said daintily, popping a container open. Viktor glared at the section of her dress that he could see without lifting his head, which was still too heavy to move. 

 

“Excuse me,” Viktor called, voice still slightly slurred, “But why are you addressing the god of death?”

 

“Oh, don’t play dumb, Yami,” The Lady replied airily, And Viktor raised his head high enough that he could see her hand waving to the side in a lazy circle. “We both know who you are, and who you’re mated to. There’s no need to pretend.” 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Viktor replied, getting control of his tongue, “And although I feel flattered that you mistook me for a god, I am not he.” 

 

“Hmm,” The Lady replied. She spun around on her chair quickly to face him. “What should I call you, then?” 

 

“Otkaz”

 

The Lady stared at him for a moment and then repeated slowly, “Otkaz?”

 

Viktor nodded. “Otkaz.” 

 

She let out a strange little huff that Viktor realized was her version of a laugh. “Well, your parents must have  _ hated _ you.” 

 

“You could say that, yes,” Viktor replied, a tight feeling winding in his chest as he watched the Lady apply some pinkish cream to her face. 

 

“Well my name is Lady Myrissa,” the Lady replied. 

 

Viktor pushed himself up off of the floor to his knees and grimaced at the slew of pinpricks he could feel racing up his side and down his arms. “I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Myrissa,” Viktor said dryly, “But unfortunately, I’d be lying.”

 

“Well,” Myrissa said demurely, “I daresay you have flattered me greatly, sir Otkaz, and I fear I must retire you to your cell before my patience wears thin and I feed you to my very literal wolves.” 

 

Myrissa stood with a hard glint in her eyes. Viktor felt revulsion fill his being as she reached out and caressed his face, her too perfect face too close to his body for his comfort, her nails scratching along his scalp. 

 

“After all,” She said, forcing him back with her hand so that his head cracked on the ground, “We have  _ such _ a long time to get to know each other. No need to move too fast!”

 

Viktor closed his eyes as he was dragged back through the rough hewn hallways and tried hard to calm himself. He was terrified of this woman, and something told him he wouldn’t be getting out of this easily. He allowed himself to shudder as he was dragged, secure enough in his being yanked around to assume that no one would see it. 

 

How in all of the hells would he get himself out of this one?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on tumblr @emariialex


End file.
